helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Dancing steps
Previous Quest Info Today is the day when the aquarium is transformed into a magnificent one. Objective Go to Aquarium and wander.: 0/1 Rewards EXP +500 Notes *There is a beauty contest with Maggie Longlan. Transcript Story Chat 1 Maid: My lady! I find another one! The blue fishtail dress decorated with silver shells. Would you like to try it on? Magda: Alright... It looks pretty... Is there anything else? I’d like to see more marine style! Maid: Okay! I will see if there’s any! Marine... Fish... Coral... Blue... Eliza: Magda, what are you doing with all these dresses? Magda: Mom! I’m looking for some dress to wear to the ball! Eliza: What ball would you take it so serious...? Magda: The dancing ball held at the aquarium! Eliza: Aquarium... Held by Longlan family? The ball held by some nouveau riche... Magda: Let me finish first! Both people from the Golden Merc Corp, the church and the senate are about to attend this ball! Eliza: They really have invited some honorable guests! But what’s the weird combination of Mer Corp and church? Magda: Ah! That’s because they all like the sea! Eliza: That’s not right. I can tell from your words that something is gonna happen. Did you and Miss Longlan have some evil plans? Magda: Huh!? I... Aqua Princess Maggie: Magda!! Magda: ...Miss Longlan! Aqua Princess Maggie: Could you help me with my look? It takes a long time to get dressed. It’s really difficult to find the perfect dress... Huh? I hope I am not interrupting. Magda: No! Not exactly! You come just in time! So, mom... Eliza: Alright, I will watch aside. I won’t bother you. Please make yourself at home, Miss Longlan. Aqua Princess Maggie: Ah... I will... I will do what you said! Magda: Wah-hah-hah... Why are you getting nervous? Aqua Princess Maggie: Because your mom... looks serious and elegant. She gives me a feeling of the real nobility... Magda: My mother is a great woman. She taught me all the etiquettes. Then let me check out your look... Good. At least this time the styles coordinated with each other and it can show your unique character. I think it suits you well! Aqua Princess Maggie: Really!? I’m so glad to hear that. It takes me two hours to finish this look! All my efforts get paid off! Magda: Miss Longlan, you have a blushing face. Aqua Princess Maggie: I’m so excited! Forget about it! I’ve already sent an invitation letter to all the people I know! Here’s one for you! Magda: It’s so glittering!? Aqua Princess Maggie: It’s eye-catching, huh? I asked them to cover the surface with gold foil, print the world using golden ink and put some gold power on it... Magda: If everything is gold, who can we identify the words! Eliza: ... Magda: Never mind... That’s your style anyway. Eliza: How can you even laugh at it...? Alright. The ball is about to start, You need to get changed, Magda. You, take Miss Longlan to have some tea. Maid: Yes, Madam. Aqua Princess Maggie: It’s fine. I want to help Magda dress up. After all, she’s the hostess today! Magda: Hmm? Hostess? Why? Aren’t the hostess Miss Longlan yourself? Aqua Princess Maggie: Of course it’s you! It’s you who help me prepare for the ball! No one is more qualified to be the hostess than you. Besides, my father asks me to learn from you on how to be a hostess. He asks me to follow you and observe your behaviors. So I shall follow you everywhere even when you are dressing up~ Magda: Oh! Stop playing with the tap measure! Aqua Princess Maggie: I’m just measuring your waistline~ Hah-hah~ Eliza: ... Maid: Madam, should I ask Miss Longlan to wait downstairs? Eliza: No need. Get me some tea instead. Story Chat 2 Aqua Princess Maggie: ... Magda: ... Aqua Princess Maggie: No... No one comes... Magda: It’s... It’s not the time yet. We’ve come to early... Aqua Princess Maggie: Is it possible that no one would come? Because they think I’m a nouveau riche... Magda: Huh? That’s impossible. Did you just told me that you are confident? Aqua Princess Maggie: That’s because you just compliment me! I’ve lost the confidence when I chill out! Wait I second! Won’t you be implicated? What if they start to mocking at you as well? Magda: Then I would be extremely troubled! But things wouldn’t happen that way! Don’t be so pessimistic! Aqua Princess Maggie: I can’t. My stomach start aching. There must be something wrong. Does the invitation look very ugly? Magda: I don’t think it’s ugly enough to scare people away... Aqua Princess Maggie: Then... did we pick the wrong dessert and wine? Something wrong with top-grade dessert made by the famous chef from Lionheart Kingdom? Or something wrong with the wine? Or something wrong with the servants and maids? 80 servants and maids are still not enough!? Magda: Please chill out. There’s still one hour to the appointed time on the invitation. Aqua Princess Maggie: How can I calm down! Ahhhhh! Maybe I should hire 20 more, no, 40 more maids... Magda: Please! Calm down! :Story Root 2 :Aqua Princess Maggie: I can’t----! I can’t! I can’t! I just can’t! I have a feeling that nobody would come! I don’t want to wait anymore! :Magda: Ah, Miss Longlan! Don’t run away! She just hides away... It’s about the time for the guests to arrive! Let me try again! I shall find her and chill her out this time! :Ends Story Root 1 Aqua Princess Maggie: I can’t-----! Magda: It’s not about whether you can do it or not! How can the host of the banquet be so nervous! Aqua Princess Maggie: But... I... Magda: Miss Longlan, please come here and check out what’s standing outside with me. Aqua Princess Maggie: Outside... There are merely fish and the sea... Magda: Merely fish and the sea... My mom once said so. But from this perspective, we can see the flow of sea water. The marine creatures seems like flying in the sky to me. Their movement are even more elegant than any birds I’ve ever seen. So my hearts quiet down whiling looking at the deep sea. Don’t you feel the same? Aqua Princess Maggie: The deep sea... Magda, do you remember when you came to the aquarium at the first time, I told you that it’s not the really deep sea? Magda: Ah, yes, you’ve said that! What does it mean on earth? Aqua Princess Maggie: People who live on the sea wouldn’t call this deep sea. The real deep sea is somewhere even sunshine couldn’t reach. It is rumored that there’s a demon living in the deep sea who can crash people to death with sea water. So even experienced sailor couldn’t make sure to come back from deep sea safe and sound. Magda: The deep sea... Sounds terrible... If there’s no light, we can’t see the beautiful shoal even when we arrive there. Aqua Princess Maggie: Beautiful? You are wrong. Most of the fish living in the deep sea look gross! Maybe because the demon in the deep sea has even worse taste than me! All the good-looking fish live in the shallow sea... within the scope of fishing. When I was a little girl, I always ask my father, why can’t we eat those good-looking fish? My father told me that we can’t just judge by its appearance. The good-looking fish might be poisonous while the bad-looking ones might taste delicious. Magda: Poisonous? Some fish are poisonous like snake or bugs? Aqua Princess Maggie: Yeah, some fish have poison at their fin, some contains poison in their flesh. People should be extremely careful when catching and eating fish. Err... So... What did I want to say... ...Don’t you feel that glittering nobilities are like the poisonous fish? On the contrary, I’m not good-looking, but... Magda: Wait a second! You are wrong! Aqua Princess Maggie: Huh!? Magda: Miss Longlan is a beautiful, kind-hearted and smart lady. Please don’t belittle yourself! Aqua Princess Maggie: Hmm... I don’t mean to talk about myself... No, though I do talked about myself as well... Anyway! Standing here and watching the sea with you makes me feel that it’s worth building this aquarium! Magda: You change the topic again! Maid: Ladies, the guests are arriving. Please move ahead to the lobby. Aqua Princess Maggie: Ahhhh!? Someone is coming!? In such an early time!? Ma... Magda! What should I do! How do I look? Are the jewelleries all in the correct position? Does my dress get stained? Magda: Everything is fine. Take it easy, Miss Longlan. No one would hate sincere and kind-hearted people, just like nobody would hate the sea. Aqua Princess Maggie: ...Hmm, I... I believe you... Magda: I won’t let you down. Alright. To get rid of your nervousness, let’s wander to lobby. Story Chat 3 Magda: (Phew...) (Finally......) Piety Envoy Cleric Pan: May the goddess always bless you, honorable young ladies. Magda: My lord! Piety Envoy Cleric Pan: Please allow me to apologize for being late. As you can see, it takes me some time to dress up according to the theme of this ball. Aqua Princess Maggie: Ah, no need! You don’t need to apologize! It’s great for you to attend this ball! Err, I mean... Piety Envoy Cleric Pan: Dear Miss Longlan. Aqua Princess Maggie: Yes! Piety Envoy Cleric Pan: As the servant of the Sky Goddess, I’d like to send the bless of the goddess to you and your family. May your future be bright and may be family be prosperous and free of worry. Aqua Princess Maggie: It’s a great honor for me. Thank you for taking your time to attend this ball, my lord. Err... (What should I say next!? Magda, please help!) Magda: (How can you forget the words at this moment!!!) Piety Envoy Cleric Pan: You are welcome. Please take it easy. We should thank you for the generous donation from your family. Aqua Princess Maggie: Dad never let us publicize donations. How do you know? Piety Envoy Cleric Pan: The church have known that all along. From the beginning, the copper coins were stained with fish scales to the present gold coins wrapped in Sparry. The money and silk are valuable, but the heart is invaluable. Aqua Princess Maggie: That’s when our family was selling fish in the slums... Really embarrassing. Piety Envoy Cleric Pan: You don’t need to be ashamed of it, because your kindness is more brilliant than any jewelry. Of course, you are the same, Miss Beauty, who runs around to help her friends. Magda: Me? I haven’t done much... Aqua Princess Maggie: Don’t answer back, Pan said you did it, you did it. Magda: Miss Maggie......! Marine Fighter Gocheau: Sorry, have you finished crosstalk? Magda: Mr. Gocheau!? Marine Fighter Gocheau: I’m a mercenary anyway. Magda: Don’t rush to answer! And I’m not praising you! Marine Fighter Gocheau: It doesn’t matter. Anyway, I haven’t met any good things today, and I am choosing clothes to wear to death. Aqua Princess Maggie: What!? Magda: I see. Please don’t think about dying for the time being. Aqua Princess Maggie: Why can you communicate with him normally?! Magda: As you can see, this dance is just beginning. Please enjoy the night in the sea. Marine Fighter Gocheau: ...I will try. Are you the hostess of the dance? Magda: As you said, I got this honor from the real hostess, the organizer of this dance, Miss Maggie of the Longlan family. Marine Fighter Gocheau: Well, it’s nothing to do with me. ...... Aqua Princess Maggie: How do you stare at me? Well, hello...? Marine Fighter Gocheau: Thank you very much for your hospitality. Aqua Princess Maggie: ----! ! ! ! He... He’s saluting me! Never did a demon salute me... Marine Fighter Gocheau: Thank you for your extravagant and wasteful way of aesthetic lowness and overdecoration, which has given me a time to think a little bit beyond death. Aqua Princess Maggie: Magda, what’s he talking about? Magda: He’s praising you for your party. Oh, that’s great, Miss Maggie. Aqua Princess Maggie: Is that so? I think it’s better not to ask any more questions, just like that. Magda, how many people on the guest list have arrived? I think the current admission situation has exceeded my expectations, thanks to you... Magda? Where are you? Marine Doctrine Barris: Well, this toast to tonight’s dance and its excellent hostess. Magda: I’m flattered. Please enjoy the night under the sea. Aqua Princess Maggie: Four families!? Wait a minute! Even the four families are here! Magda, what on earth have you done? Marine Doctrine Barris: I’m also here to apologize to you, Miss Longlan. Aqua Princess Maggie: Me? Marine Doctrine Barris: Yes, I apologize to you. If the social world of Finsel makes you feel malicious beyond the jurisprudence, that means I haven’t done enough. The law should protect all those who work hard and the results of their efforts. Aqua Princess Maggie: But... Can the Longlan family also be protected? I mean, we are just upstarts. Marine Doctrine Barris: Many of Finsel’s nobles were, at first, nothing more than the so-called upstarts in your mouth. But as they carry out their justice and perseverance day after day, decades and centuries passed, their names became ancient and noble symbols. Aqua Princess Maggie: ...So ...Does Longlan have the chance to become a symbol of ancient nobility? But this is my father’s casually flipped out surname in the Name of Book, he said that this looks like a lucrative... So the Elenstein family will also become a symbol of ancient nobility, right? Magda, by that time, our emblems will be put together! Magda: Miss Maggie thought too much. But... It would be great to put them together. Maid: Two ladies, more and more guests are coming in. Maybe it’s about time... Aqua Princess Maggie: Right, it’s time to say hello. Wait a minute. Look, here are the nobles who speak ill of me. Nobel A: This is really... Lady A: Although I am not reconciled, I have never danced in such a fantastic place...! The dance floor really reflects the water from the skylight... Nobel B: This wine... This, this is the fantastic wine that can only be found in Archipolo of the Rayorca...! Lady B: Oh, my God, the servant of their family... Cough, I mean the scenery on the sea floor is still very beautiful! Nobel A: My family’s ancestors seem to have been pirates too... Lady A: Can you stop flattering? Nobel A: What? Look around. There are so many big guys. The Longlan family is expanding so fast. Or is it the Ellenstein family? Whichever families these people come for, they are allies, and smart people people will not mess with them! Lady B: Yeah, it’s time for Finsel to change too. Maybe we should open our minds, though I still don’t like Miss Longlan’s skirt... ...But it looks really expensive. Aqua Princess Maggie: .................... Magda: Miss Maggie, what’s wrong? Aqua Princess Maggie: Everybody, everybody dances at my dance... I’m so touched, Magda! Magda: Haha, I understand, but please clam down. Aqua Princess Maggie: I see, Magda Magda: Yes? Aqua Princess Maggie: I have always been so sad, because I always deliberately become someone else... Nobles are not all the same. There are nobles like them, there are nobles like you. Like fish in the sea, they are various. They have everything. So it’s okay for me to be myself? Maybe all these things I do will become the business of the Finsel nobels many years from now? Magda: Miss Maggie, you’ve finally figured it out! That’s right. Now that there are so many different nobles, I don’t think there will be any problem with such nobles as Miss Maggie. And as a friend, I don’t want you to leave. Aqua Princess Maggie: I’m glad to hear that. Shall we go dancing now? Dad told me to learn your dance steps well – I won’t step on you, really! Magda: Okay! Then...... Marine Fighter Gocheau: Hold on. The hostess’s first dance is of great significance. Let me have it. Magda: ...... Marine Doctrine Barris: It’s true that Miss Ellenstein’s first dance will undoubtedly get the attention of the audience. You should first choose a partner who is in a higher position in the Senate. Aqua Princess Maggie: What!? Piety Envoy Cleric Pan: Hold on, have you three forgotten to ask Miss Ellenstein for her own wishes? I think it’s the best thing for her to decide. Aqua Princess Maggie: Three? Am I one of them? Magda: Let me decide on the first dance partner? Piety Envoy Cleric Pan: Yes, please follow your heart and make your own choice. Of course, don’t forget that I’m also among the candidates for your first dance. Magda: You are making fun of me! Well, I hope the first dance partner is... :Maggie :Magda: I’m really sorry. My first dance has been booked. :Aqua Princess Maggie: Magda! :Magda: Let’s go, Miss Maggie. Are you ready? :Aqua Princess Maggie: Of course! I have practiced dancing for a long time. :Magda: (As Miss Maggie said, her dancing steps are quite different from those not long ago.) (I will never forget the dance in the waves.) :Gocheau :Marine Fighter Gocheau: Take my hands. :Magda: At least wait for my answer, Mr. Gocheau! :Marine Fighter Gocheau: My elder sister gave me this dress, which costume was used by an ocean nation for hunting. :Magda: Listen to me... :Marine Fighter Gocheau: The dance was boring. The bottom of the sea is as reassuring as a grave. It’s boring to pick clothes. It’s boring to wait for you to dance with others. At least finish the dance with me before I’m bored to death. :Magda: ...... (After that, nobody said a word again. The world seemed to be left with the sound of waves.) (I will never forget the dance in the waves.) :Barris :Magda: Honorable Mr. Barris, would you like to be my partner? :Marine Doctrine Barris: It’s my pleasure, Miss Ellenstein. :Magda: What are you thinking? :Marine Doctrine Barris: Sometimes I really have to thank Sakan for his surname. At least it can give me what I want. :Magda: Oh, what a pity. I didn’t accept to your invitation because of your last name. :Marine Doctrine Barris: What? :Magda: Whether your family name is noble or not, or even whether you have the emblem of glory or not, I’m just... :Marine Doctrine Barris: ...Miss Ellenstein, teasing elder people is not a good interest. :Magda: So, do you think my interests are good or bad? :Marine Doctrine Barris: ......!? :Magda: (Hum, revenged!) :Cleric Pan :Magda: Lord Cleric, I offer you my first dance. :Piety Envoy Cleric Pan: Thank the goddess of sky. :Magda: He thanked the goddess... It really has Mr. Pan’s style. :Piety Envoy Cleric Pan: Of course, as an ordinary man who admires you, I must thank you for choosing me. :Magda: Cleric Pan!? :Piety Envoy Cleric Pan: Why are you alarmed, Miss Ellensteins? I think you may misunderstand me playing tricks on you. So it’s good for me to express my thoughts :Magda: (How can Lord Cleric said such things at will!!!) (Why am I dancing with this man on the dance floor......) (I will never forget the dance in the waves.) Story Chat 4 Maid: It’s been several days since the aquarium dance, miss.~ Magda: Uh huh? Yeah. Maid: But people are still talking about the ball and the beauty of the your stunning performance, my lady~ Magda: Um...? Do they? Maid: Although Miss is born beautiful, but the saying goes that people rely on clothes. I’ve also made a contribution in helping Miss pick out clothes, right? Magda: Wait a minute. It’s certainly not good if you’re all polite. Say what you want to do? Maid: Miss, how come your tone has become more and more like that of your mother recently? Actually, it’s because of the aquarium has set off a huge upsurge in the city. Now my friends are asking where to buy ocean-style clothes.~ Magda: Aquarium has set off a huge upsurge...? Maid: Yes, nobles and civilians are talking about Longlan’s aquarium now. Miss, what are you laughing at? Magda: Nothing... The business of the Finsel nobles... Maybe... That day will come sooner than we thought. Category:Event Quests Category:Sea of Fantasy Event Category:Transcript